A hunt or something more
by Adradia
Summary: My first fanfic that i have posted. This is not some of my greatest work so i understand if you hate it. It contains Sam, Dean, Pastor Jim, a new character named Jade and a kidnapping. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters that are presented in the show (unfortunately)

* * *

She was working on another hunt. It seemed to never end. All the evil in the world and now she was in a tiny little town hunting a Sabbat. What next? She thought to herself as she entered an almost too ironic old and rundown house at midnight. The door appropriately creaked open and she entered and walked up the stairs. Drawing her gun as she heard a weird noise she crept slowly into the first room. It was empty. She walked further down the hall as she heard another weird sound coming from the end of the hall. She opened the door of the last bedroom and saw the Sabbat lingering over someone. She approached cautiously. It spun around and saw her watching it. It let out a low growl. It was young. Not fully turned yet.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. But I need you to step away from her."

It growled in response and took a step towards her.

"Hey come on man, I know there's a human in there somewhere."

It growled in response and lunged at her. Jumping out of the way she swore profusely as it barely missed her.

"Hey! Not cool!" she aimed the crossbow and as it lunged at her again she shot at it. The Sabbat scratched her arm, causing her to yell out in pain. It went for the other girl lying on the ground and she shot at it again and it fell dead on the floor. She ran over to the girl lying on the floor and checked her pulse. She felt nothing. She sighed and walked down the stairs slowly.

Letting her gurad done casue to be tackled by someone or something coming out of the kitchen. She pushed whatever tackled her off and stood up in her fighting position. Whatever it was rushed at her and hit her in the face, and she could immediately feel her left eye swelling. She could feel another person behind her but couldn't see because it was so dark. She managed to get whatever it was on the ground and stood on its chest to keep it grounded. Pulling out her gun she pointed it to the thing underneath her foot.

"Don't move!" she yelled and pointed another gun in the direction of the kitchen to where another figure stood. Breathing heavily she wondered what to do next. That move was decided for her. The thing underneath her foot grabbed it and pulled her down on the ground. It pinned her hands crossed over on her shoulders so her guns were pointing towards her face. A torch was shone in her eyes and she squinted against the light.

"Dean she's just a kid."

"She could still be possessed. Where's the holy water?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry sweetheart, but after the week I've had it's just a precaution."

"Precaution my ass. If I was possessed I'd be on top right now. Give me that holy water."

He handed it to her and she drank the whole vile. "There happy now?"

"Yes, very."

"Now get off me!"

Dean jumped up and held out a hand for her to take it. She didn't. He shook his head and walked upstairs.

"So who are you?" asked Sam.

"My name's Jade Savan. And you are?"

"I'm Sam and that is my brother Dean. What where you doing up there?"

"Hunting."

"You're a hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Well what were you hunting?"

"A vampire," Dean answered coming back down the stairs, "Which she shot with a crossbow."

"You can't kill a vampire with a crossbow."

"If you had looked closer it wasn't an average vampire. It was a Sabbat. They're an entire different species." She explained looking at their quizzical faces.

"I didn't know they had different species of vampires."

Jade looked at her watch. "Well it's been wonderful meeting you two but I have to go."

She didn't give them a chance to respond as she rushed out the door and drove away in her Chevy Malibu.

Sam looked at Dean.

"What?"

He smiled, "Dude she's exactly like you."

"No way."

"Dude her attitude, her car, fighting skills and even her quick comebacks. It's you in a girl version."

"Shut up."

She pulled up outside Pastor Jim's house just in time to see him come out the door.

"You are late young lady."

"I know I was on a hunt and I ran into some other hunters."

"Really? Who?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Sam and Dean!"

"You know them?"

He nodded and led her inside. As he sat her down he explained how he new the Winchester boys.

"So when the daeva was killing all of John's friends why didn't you tell them you were still alive?"

"I needed to keep them safe. They wanted them completely vulnerable and I had to make the daeva believe that they were in order for them to beat her."

Jade nodded in understanding and stood up to go to bed.

"By the way what happened to your eye? Did your dad …?"

She laughed. "No. This," she said pointing to her eye, "is complements of your boy Dean."

Jim frowned. "I don't see how that's funny."

She smiled and simply said, "I'm going to go to bed. I'm sorry I was late."

He nodded in response and watched her walk up the stairs.

* * *

­ok so this isn't some of my best work but I hope that you guys liked it and please give me some pointers on what to do in upcoming chapters. I have a few ideas but I can't seem to pull them together.

Expand your imagination and don't forget to love. Mwha.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own supernatural or any of the characters that appear in the show. (unfortunately)

* * *

Ever since the Sabbat hunt Dean could not stop thinking about that girl. She was too young to be a hunter. It wasn't right. She should be going out with boys and worrying about her prom and exams not hunting evil.

"Hey," Sam said pulling Dean out of his thoughts "Isn't that Jades car?"

Looking over to the side of the interstate, he saw the blue Chevy Malibu that Jade drove.

"Yeah, wanna pull over and see if she needs a hand."

Jade heard a car pull up behind her as she was changing the front left tire.

"Hey Jade need a hand?"

She new that voice. She didn't look up but shook her head and continued to work on untwisting the last nut that held on the tire. Hands reached down and took a hold of the wrench and firmly pulled. She looked up.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Never thought I'd see you again."

"Likewise."

"So do you need a hand?"

"Nah I'm cool." She said as she struggled to put on the spare tire. Dean knelt down beside her and helped her finish off replacing the tire. He stood up and offered Jade a hand. She took it and stood up beside him.

"So what are you guys working on?"

"A werewolf case down in a small city near Regina."

"Let me guess, every full moon three people go missing in their 20's."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Because I was headed there myself before this happened. And I don't think it's a werewolf either."

"Well how do you know its not."

Shrugging she said, "Just a hunch. I heard that my Sabbat pack had moved further north after I killed that one the night I met you two. I figured it might be them. You never know. Any way I'm off."

"Hey wait. Do you want to follow us to a gas station so we can get you a proper tire to replace that spare?"

"Yeah why not?" She replied getting in her car. She turned over the engine as the boys walked away and Dean distinctly heard the sound of ACDC coming from her radio.

They three of them arrived in Regina about two hours later. Deciding to grab a bite to eat before checking in to a hotel across the road they would put off the hunt until tomorrow night.

"I still don't think it's a Sabbat," Dean said with a mouthful of burger.

Jade looked disgusted and said, "Dude why don't you shove some more food in your mouth and then talk to me. I could still understand you."

Sam laughed at the argument between the two of them.

"Well what makes you so sure that it's a Sabbat?"

"They mimic characteristics of other supernatural beings to survive. That's what makes them so hard to track down and kill. It took me six months to find the one I killed when I met you and I don't want to lose their trail again."

"Well what if it's a werewolf?"

She pulled out a bullet and stuck it on the table.

"What's that?" asked Sam picking it up and examining it in his fingers.

"It's a bullet. Can kill practically anything."

"What like the colt?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Not like the colt."

"How do you know …"

"There are a lot of things that I know. Anyway that bullet is a mixture of pure silver, salt, holy water and goofer dust. This should be able to kill any supernatural thing that I don't already know about. And I already know that it kills werewolves, vampires, daevas and wendigos."

"How do you know all of this?"

"A friend taught me."

The boys looked at her quizzically as she got up and paid for the food and then followed Sam and Dean over to the hotel across the road.

* * *

Ok so there is a hunt coming up and then something else happens with pastor Jim but I don't know if this story is any good. If you want me to keep writing then I will but if no one comments on this story then I'll stop writing for a while.

Expand your imagination and don't forget to love. Mwha.


End file.
